


Jane Doe.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You lose your memory and Daryl finds you in the woods.





	

You ran through the woods clumsily as you tried to catch your breath and slumped on the floor against a tree. You had woke up in the woods a few hours before, you didn’t know where you were, how you got there, hell you couldn’t remember your own name. It wasn’t long before those _things_ started trying to eat you. You found a large rock and bludgeoned them to death, the brain seems to be the only way to kill them. You were terrified, now covered in blood and exhausted. You couldn’t seem to find your way out of the woods and even if you did you had no idea what you were going to do. You started sobbing, trying to muffle them with your hands, when you heard rustling to your left. Thinking it was one of those flesh eating freaks your head whipped around to be greeted by a crossbow in your face. There was another man behind the crossbow guy, holding a pistol. You must have looked pathetic and scared as they lowered their weapons a little as you stayed on the floor.

“You on your own?” Pistol man asked sternly, you nodded at him and wiped your tears with your sleeve.  
“What’s your name?” He asked.  
“I-I don’t know.” You admitted as you trembled in fear. The answer wasn’t good enough as the crossbow got shoved back in your face and their defences seemed to go up.  
“What d’ya mean ya don’t know?! Stop playin’ games woman!” The crossbow guy snapped. You choked back a sob and shook your head.  
“I really don’t know, I woke up in the woods, I don’t remember anything!” You cried. The men lowered their weapons again and exchanged glances, they felt bad for you. Looking at you properly they could see you were telling the truth and they both knew they should bring you back to Alexandria.

“I’m Rick, this is Daryl. We have a community, its safe. You should come back with us.” Rick explained with a warm smile as he put his pistol away. You looked at him then to Daryl who had his crossbow on his back now, you felt like you could trust them and you didn’t really have a choice, there was no doubt you’d die out here alone.  
“C’mon.” Daryl said softly as he held his hand out to help you up. You gratefully took it and stood up. You started to follow them, they said they had a car not too far. Walking through the woods you were a scared mess, jumping at every little noise and whimpering. At one point one of those dead things, that Rick called a walker, came out of nowhere and you clung onto Daryls arm for dear life. You didn’t know if it was necessarily appropriate but if he was bothered by it he kept it to himself. Daryl was glad they found you, you would have been dead if they hadn’t. He was a little surprised at how jumpy you were but then again if he woke up in the woods in the middle of an apocalypse with no memory he probably would be too. You were gripping on his arm so tight he thought it might fall off, but it boosted his ego just a little that you felt safe around him to do that, not to mention that a pretty lady had chose to grab him and not Rick. Rick smirked at him as if he was reading Daryls mind making Daryl let out a low chuckle. When you all finally reached the car Daryl decided to sit in the back with you to help you feel more comfortable. You smiled at him grateful and he nodded at you. When they pulled into Alexandria you were amazed, it was like it was untouched by the monsters out there, it looked normal, and you felt safe.  
When you got out a little group gathered around to meet you. Rick briefly explained how they found you and about the memory loss and everyone introduced themselves.  
“You need a name.” Rick smiled as he thought about it.  
“Jane Doe.” Daryl smirked. Everyone chuckled a little in agreement.  
“Jane it is.” You laughed.

A few weeks had passed and you really settled in, you loved everyone but formed a tight bond with Rick, Carol and Michonne the most. Daryl had taken you under his wing teaching you how to defend yourself and use various weapons. He attached himself to you pretty quickly much to everyone’s surprise, including himself. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about you drew him in and he wanted to keep you safe. You made him feel things he had never felt before and he actually liked it, it made him feel alive, _you made him feel alive._ He even had you living in the room opposite his and he spent as much time as he could with you. You didn’t mind, you really liked Daryl. He was really good looking but it was his personality that had you head over heels. He was such a brave and incredible man and loyal to no end. You felt so safe around him, you tried to be around him as much as possible.

You were in your underwear as you searched your drawers for some clothes when your door burst open.  
“Ya ready ye-“ Daryls eyes went wide as he strode into your room and saw you nearly naked. He spun round after his eyes had involuntarily scanned your body and took a mental picture he would save for later.  
“Fuckin’ sorry.” He mumbled as he still faced the other way. You just stood there silently laughing at him and wanted to play with him a little.  
“What’s wrong? Am I really that bad to look at?” You asked pretending to be hurt.  
“What?! Nah! Y-Ya ain’t bad to look at.” He explained blushing, not that you could see his now crimson face.  
“So you like what you see?” You smirked as you started to get dressed in a simple black skater dress with your combat boots.  
“Nah! I mean…yeah but…” He started getting flustered so you grabbed his arm spinning him around. He saw your amused expression and it dawned on him you were joking.  
“Fucker.” He smirked as he playfully pushed you, a little too hard as you fell onto the bed but not before grabbing his shirt and pulling him with you. You were both laughing until you noticed how close your faces were, your breathing hitched a little and you noticed his gaze kept going to your lips. He suddenly cleared his throat and stood up, grabbing your arm and yanking you up in the process. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, there had been a few instances of ‘nearly kisses’ and the sexual tension was starting to get ridiculous. You knew enough about Daryl to know that if you moved too fast he would bolt, he was like a skittish animal.  
“Ya ready to go then?” He asked as he shuffled his feet awkwardly.  
“Yeah.” You smiled as you walked out the door.  
When you reached the car that Glenn and Tara were preparing Daryl grabbed your arm and turned you to face him.  
“Ya got yer knife? And gun? Remember everythin’ I taught ya. Don’t try and be a fuckin’ hero or some shit. Better get back in one piece and fuckin’ alive.” He rambled nervously as he patted you down to check you had your weapons. You just smirked at him as he bit his thumb nervously.  
“I don’t fuckin’ like this.” He grumbled as he looked at you.  
“I know, you mentioned that already.” You smirked.  
You were joining Glenn and Tara on a run and Daryl had to stay back, since Rick asked you to go Daryl had made it clear he wasn’t happy about it, and to be honest, you were really fucking nervous about going out without him.  
“Look Daryl, I’ll be fine alright? I learnt from the best.” You smiled as you reached out and took his hand in yours reassuringly. He pulled you into him and gave you a tight hug, something that he only ever did to you. You could feel people’s eyes on you both as they looked on curiously and amused. You loved Daryls hugs, they always made you feel so safe. He would always hold you tight and put one hand on the back of your head keeping you in place and stroking your hair.  
“You ready Jane? We gotta go!” Glenn called from the car. You looked up at Daryl and the worry was all over his face.  
“Stay safe.” He whispered as he looked at you. You smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek.  
“I will.” You said softly. He reluctantly let you go and watched as you left Alexandria with a heavy heart. He really didn’t like that you were out there without him, it made him feel sick. He walked to the porch and Rick was stood there with Judith.  
“She’ll be fine Daryl.” He reassured.  
“She better fuckin’ be, all I’ll say on the matter.” Daryl snapped as he stormed past and went inside and into his room.

It had been a few hours now and they weren’t expecting you back yet. Rick, Daryl and Maggie were discussing plans to help reinforce the walls when the gate suddenly opened. They watched carefully from their spot down the road as your car pulled in. Tara shot out the car yelling to get Denise and Daryl thought he was going to throw up. There was only one reason why they’d need Denise and when he saw Glenn getting out uninjured he knew there was only one person that left. His feet were glued to the floor as he looked on trying to grasp the situation. Glenn yelled for Abraham and he came and scooped you up from that back seat to carry you to the infirmary. When Daryl saw you it felt like a punch to the gut, you were covered in blood and looked lifeless as Abe carried your limp body. If looks could kill then Rick would be dead in an instant with the look Daryl gave him. His emotions were all over the place. Anger at Rick for making you go without him, fear of you dying and not knowing what had happened, and sadness that he never admitted his feelings to you.  
“What happened!?” Daryl yelled panicked as they all made it to the infirmary. Everyone was too busy around him to answer him and his anger was brewing.  
“What the fuck happened?!” He roared, causing people to look at him. The vein in his neck was nearly popping out and he was ready to kick fucking ass if people ignored him again. Not knowing if you were bit was sending him over the edge.  
“She um…she got shot,” Glenn choke out nervously. Daryls nostrils flared with this information, a person had done this to you.  
“It was some guys on motorcycles, a few of them came when we were there and demanded our stuff, started shooting when we tried to get away.” Tara explained.  
“So the assholes are still out there?!” Daryl seethed clenching his jaw. Glenn nodded and Daryl went to dash out of the room when Rick blocked his way.  
“Better move out o’ the fuckin’ way Rick.” Daryl warned furiously.  
“Don’t be so reckless Daryl, I know you want to kill the bastards, but she needs you now. How would she feel if she woke up and you weren’t here?” Rick reasoned. Daryl knew he was right, as much as he hated it so he took a deep breath and turned back around. He stood near the bed as Denise examined you and cleaned you up. The gunshot wound was just above your hip.  
“I don’t think it hit anything vital but there’s no exit wound, I’m going to need to get the bullet. Hopefully she won’t wake up when I’m doing it or it will hurt like a bitch.” Denise explained.  
She started to try to fish out the bullet when you let out a blood curdling scream and started thrashing about. Abe grabbed your legs and Daryl pinned your shoulders down. When he saw your face contorted with pain and tears streaming down your cheeks he felt sick. Watching you in pain was physically hurting him and there was nothing he could do.

“S’alright J, I’m here. S’gon’ be fine.” He soothed. Your eyes rolled back and you passed back out. You didn’t wake back up for the remainder of the treatment which worried Daryl. Denise finally got the bullet out which was thankfully in one piece, she stitched you up and every one left to let you rest. Of course Daryl stayed by your side, sat in the chair watching you like a hawk. As he sat there he thought about how he nearly lost you today, how it could still happen. There was no doubt in his mind now that he loved you, this solidified that for him. The thought of losing you, having a life without you in it, made it him feel sick. He didn’t want to live a life without you in it, he didn’t realise it before but he needed you, just as much as he needed oxygen to breathe. He pushed the heels of his palms into his eyes to try to stop the tears from falling and took a shaky breath. He gently took your hand in his and rubbed the back of your hand.

You didn’t know what time it was when you woke up but you were in pain. You looked around and noticed you were in the infirmary and you remembered being shot. You were propped up in bed by some pillows. You looked at your hand and noticed Daryl asleep in the chair with his head on the bed, holding your hand tightly. You smiled and gently gave his hand a squeeze, and with Daryl being the light sleeper he is, his head shot up as he looked around wearily trying to focus. When he got his bearings and noticed you were awake a huge smile of relief swept over his face and he jumped up and grabbed you in a gentle embrace.  
“Thought I fuckin’ lost ya. Don’t know what I would have done.” He whispered as he pulled away and held your face. You could see he had been crying.  
“You would have carried on without me, just like before you met me.” You said softly as your hands went over his on your face. He shook his head at you.  
“Nah, wouldn’t be able to, wouldn’t fuckin’ wanna live without ya. Ya make me feel alive, ya make this shitty life worth livin’. I fuckin’ love ya and I don’t give a shit who knows. Yer in my heart and I couldn’t get ya out even if I wanted to.” He admitted.  
“You love me?” You asked shocked. He just nodded shyly at you and bit his lip.  
“I love you too.” You smiled. He looked a little surprised and relieved at the same time and he leant down to catch your lips with his own. His lips were surprisingly soft and one of his hands went behind your neck to deepen the kiss. His tongue traced your bottom lip and you parted your lips to let him in. Your tongues caressed each others and the kiss started getting more urgent and needy. Daryl broke away and took a deep breath to calm himself. You were injured, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t just take you right there on the infirmary bed. You smiled at each other and he took your hand again.

A few weeks later and things were going good, you and Daryl were inseparable. He was being a gentleman and taking things slow but you wanted him more than anything now. Rick had asked him to take watch with Glenn which he reluctantly said yes to, he didn’t want to leave you alone, even if it was just for a few hours. Normally you wouldn’t have been happy about it but you had a sneaky plan. You showered and shaved wherever you needed to shave and slipped into bed completely naked, knowing Daryl would climb into bed after his shift. You couldn’t help but smirk to yourself thinking about his reaction. You fell asleep but were woken hours later hearing Daryl come into your room, he shucked off his clothes leaving himself just in his boxers, and climbed into bed. He put his arm around your waist and stopped dead when he came in contact with nothing but bare skin. You bit your lip to stop yourself from giggling, he slid his hand down your waist to your hip then down to your bare ass. You heard a deep growl come from his throat you felt yourself get wet. His hand slid back up and found your naked breasts and he couldn’t help him self as he kneaded them. He brushed his thumb across your nipple making you moan and arch your back, pressing your ass into his hard dick.

“Teasin’ me baby.” He moaned into your ear before he sucked on your lobe and nibbled it a little.  
“That’s kind of the point.” You smirked as you wiggled your ass to rub his dick, making him moan. He slid his hands down until he reached between your thighs, teasing your slick folds. His finger brushed against your clit and you moaned and bucked your hips. He inserted a finger and then another, making you gasp.  
“Yer so wet for me baby.” He growled as he removed his fingers, you turned around and watched as he sucked his fingers clean, groaning at your taste. You crashed your lips onto his, tasting yourself, and he pushed you onto your back. He got in between your legs and rubbed himself on your wetness, brushing your clit and making you moan. He slid inside of you with a groan and you rolled your hips up to him, making him rub against that special spot inside of you. He started pounding you relentlessly and you were both panting and moaning, relishing in pleasure. You cried out as you found your release, seeing stars as the waves of pleasure took over. Your walls tightened around Daryl and he struggled to keep it together. He pulled out and jerked himself onto your stomach, moaning loudly. He collapsed next to you and grabbed his shirt to clean you up. Then you snuggled into his chest as you were both still coming down from your highs. Everything was perfect.


End file.
